User blog:Masarujasu/A Lesson in Microsoft Paint or How I got Banned
As most of you would know I got hit with the banhammer on Saturday morning. Apparently some players (who aren't Wiki members but are active on TFL The Game on facebook) have a hard time comprehending how to use basic editing tools (notably Paint) and an even harder time understanding advanced language concepts such as irony. Alas after lurking moar on this Wiki they cooked up a story and fed it to their facebook groupies that I was a.) a Mobage employee; b.) bankrolled by Mobage to influence the game; c.) the Devil or d.) all of the above. After proceeding to whip hoi polloi into a rabid frenzy of misinformed hate, strawmanning and confirmation bias, followed by a bizarre period of demanding answers of me whilst simultaneously ignoring everything I posted, I summarily came to the conclusion that they were idiots and informed them as such. In other words. Anyhow after waking up the next morning I saw this: As a direct result of this: Now this is a classic case of out of context. Links to actual conversations: http://transformers-legends.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:19348#5 http://transformers-legends.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:17576#6 Anyway, somehow this combined with the sheer critical mass if idiocy conflated the whole situation into option e.) impersonating a Mobage admin. No doubt the poor facebook administrator was inundated with many eloquent and well reasoned requests to have me investigated. Oh sorry what planet are we on again? Hence I understand his need to act swiftly and placate the masses. After sobbing softly into my pillow for the first three hours much to the chagrin of my hot model wife, I emailed support - who fixed it all up :). These conversations will remain undisclosed out of respect for the real people who go to work in the support centre and have to put up with endless vitriol and complaints day in and day out. My only tip is to show some respect and they will work with you. Unfortunately living on that continent where the sky is down and the ground is up and everyone wears space boots and we all still send correspondence via the Dutch East India Company, it took 48 hours before my account was unbanned. Of course now my efame is through the roof and no doubt there are still players frothing at the mouth when they see me hit like a proverbial truck - making memes and generally thinking about me all the time. Not surprisingly, some players had trouble comprehending how by being banned my rank was rising i.e. getting further from number one. Any wonder these guys were getting worked up. Anyway I'd like to thank all the Wiki members who had my back and showed me continued support while I was off doing other things. If anyone wants to know who the ringleader and his cronies were feel free to hit me up in chat. Finally I have to ask. Does this look photoshopped to you? Peace, Masa Category:Blog posts